pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropius
| backcolor= | name='Tropius'| jname=(トロピウス Tropius)| ndex=357| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= traw-pee'-us | hp=99| atk=68| def=83| satk=72| sdef=87| spd=51| total=460| species=Fruit Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=220.5 lbs| ability=Chlorophyll Solar Power| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Tropius (トロピウス Tropius) is a / -type Pokémon with no other forms of evolution. Appearance Tropius have the appearance of a sauropod dinosaur with giant leaves covering parts of their body. Four of these leaves, located on its back, are used for flight. Even though they appear to be slow-moving, Tropius can be quite maneuverable during flight. They have long necks which they use for eating off of trees. There is a leaf-like covering on the top of its head that gives it the appearance that it is wearing a helmet. Tropius also grow bananas on their neck, showing that they are much like a tree. Special Abilities Tropius have had two known abilities, Chlorophyll and Solar Power. The Chlorophyll ability will double its speed in sunny weather. Solar Power works when in sunny weather as well, it raises Special Attack but will cut down HP. Tropius also have the ability to fly despite their looks. Anime Tropius had a large part in the episode From Brags to Riches. It was used against Ash during the second round in the Hoenn League. Tropius' attack SolarBeam against Ash's Torkoal's Overheat resulted in a double knockout. In the episode Odd Pokémon Out a Tropius challenged Ash's Grovyle to a duel. The two Pokémon were in love with a Meganium which resulted in a battle. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Tropius| rubysapphire=Route 119| rsrarity=Rare| emerald=Route 119| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Great Marsh| ptrarity=Rare| heartgoldsoulsilver=Transfer from Poké Walker| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Route 14| bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | name=Tropius| ruby=The bunches of fruit around Tropius's neck are very popular with children. This Pokémon loves fruit, and eats it continuously. Apparently, its love for fruit resulted in its own outgrowth of fruit.| sapphire=Children of the southern tropics eat as snacks the fruit that grows in bunches around the neck of Tropius. This Pokémon flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings.| emerald=It flies by flapping its broad leaves. The bunch of fruit that grows around its neck is deliciously sweet. In the spring, it scatters pollen from its neck.| firered=It lives in tropical jungles. The bunch of fruit around its neck is delicious. The fruit grows twice a year.| leafgreen=It lives in tropical jungles. The bunch of fruit around its neck is delicious. The fruit grows twice a year.| diamond=Because it continually ate only its favorite fruit, the fruit started growing around its neck.| pearl=Because it continually ate only its favorite fruit, the fruit started growing around its neck.| platinum=Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit.| heartgold=The bunch of fruit around it neck ripens twice a year and is delicious. It's highly favored tropical snack.| soulsilver=The bunch of fruit around it neck ripens twice a year and is delicious. It's highly favored tropical snack.| black=Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit.| white=Delicious fruits grew out from around its neck because it always ate the same kind of fruit.| }} Trivia *Tropius is the only -type Pokémon that is able to learn Fly. *Tropius is the only Generation 3, common Pokémon that is not able to be captured in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon